


A Perfect Match

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Wolfsmate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Dogs, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Librarian Derek, Libraries, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Marvel References, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Pansexual Derek Hale, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, dating apps, soft Derek Hale, stiles has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: “I don’t know, Lyds.” Stiles says, staring at the screen in front of him.“Oh, come on.” She answers, putting away her phone to focus on him, “Everyone uses dating sites these days.”“What happened to meeting someone in real life? Aren’t there like a lot of fake people on these sites? I mean, I’ve seen Catfish, okay. Both the show and the movie. I don’t feel like talking to a creep on the other side of the world.”OrBoth Stiles and Derek are convinced by their friends and family to make an account on a dating site. While both feel like the internet isn't where they want to meet someone, they still give it a try.





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: English isn't my first language. I tend to mix British and American when I'm writing. I tried my best to use British here, because I have an English exam upcoming school year, and it's always British English in the Netherlands. I usually try to write American English because most shows I watch and most books I read are written that way (At least, I think so. When I read I don't even notice)
> 
> Anyway, be glad this isn't a podfic, then you would have to hear my cringy Dutch accent too 😂
> 
> This fic has two pictures in it, I'm not sure if it'll load on phones, I've never used a picture in a fic before. I've also never made a dating profile, so I have no idea what they look like. Hopefully what I wrote is correct.

Derek raises his eyebrow in surprise when his sisters sit down in front of him, he hoped on an afternoon of peace and silence in the library.

“What do you two want?” He asks them, keeping his voice low.

Cora gives him her infamous smirk, “You’ve been lonely, Derek.”

“Cora!” Laura hisses, hiding her smile and pushing her younger sister softly. “What our sister means, is that you’re a 28-year-old and you haven’t had a relationship since you were 23. And no one liked Jennifer, so we rather not count it.”

“I don’t mind being alone.” Derek says, turning back to sorting the books.

“Derek, you have no life. You spend all day working in the library or reading in your loft.” Cora says, her voice a little too loud.

“Well, I like my life. And that’s not completely true.” Derek answers with an eyeroll.

“Oh yeah?” Laura asks him, “What else do you do?”

“I visit mom every Sunday, I go grocery shopping, and I hang out with my neighbour sometimes.”

“Dude,” Cora sighs, “Your neighbour is a 90-year-old who has dementia.”

Derek shrugs, “It’s not like Cora is seeing anyone.”

“Not true, I went on a date yesterday with this guy named Isaac, but it wasn’t a match. Never going to use Erica as a dating site ever again.” Cora answers, leaning back in her chair.

“That’s it!” Laura says, earning a ‘shh’ from one of Derek’s co-worker. “A dating site! Derek, we have to go, we’re going to make you an account!”

“What? No.” He says, but they’re already leaving the building.

“I don’t know, Lyds.” Stiles says, staring at the screen in front of him.

“Oh, come on.” She answers, putting away her phone to focus on him, “Everyone uses dating sites these days.”

“What happened to meeting someone in real life? Aren’t there like a lot of fake people on these sites? I mean, I’ve seen Catfish, okay. Both the show and the movie. I don’t feel like talking to a creep on the other side of the world.”

Lydia rolls her eyes but gives him a smile, “That won’t happen. Now, show me what you wrote.”

He sighs and turns the laptop so she can see.

“Hm, no. I don’t think you should use your, uh, Polish name. I mean, I love it, it’s unique, but people would rather date someone with an easy name.” She says, “And, you don’t even go my Mieczyslaw, so you should just put ‘Stiles’.”

“Yeah,” He says, “When my last boyfriend found out about my real name, he kept calling me by it. And let me tell you, that’s not really attractive in bed. Especially since the only other person who calls me that was my mother.”

“Ew.” Lydia chuckles, “But Kurt was a creep anyway. See, you can meet creeps in real life too.”

She keeps reading the profile, and hums in approvement.

“Is it good?” He asks her, still not sure about making an account.

“Surprisingly.” She says, “But you should change your profile picture. It should be a picture of just you. Or you with a cute animal. And while Scott is cute, but he’s not an animal. Nobody wants to think he’s your ex-boyfriend.”

She clicks on the avatar and looks through the pictures on his laptop, choosing a picture and adding it. “See, now it’s perfect.”

**Name** : Stiles Stilinski

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 25

 **Sexuality** : Bisexual

 **Home** : Beacon Hills

 **Pets** : A German Shepherd named Thor

 **Job** : Deputy

 **Interests:** Books, movies, curly fries, DC Comics & Marvel, dogs, mythology, my job

 **How I’d describe myself in a few words** : Sarcastic, accepting, smart

 **What I’m attracted to** : Intelligence, patience, dark hair, glasses

“Okay, and… You’re on Wolfmates. I still find that name genius.”

“Why, because your boyfriend came up with it?” Stiles asks her, “Aiden and his weird obsession with wolves.”

“Well, wolves are cool.” She says.

Stiles laughs, “Oh, really? I remember you in fourth grade laughing at Scott with his stuffed wolf saying that they were dumb.”

“Opinions chance, okay.” She says, “I was little.”

“Okay. So, now what?” Stiles asks, pointing at the dating site that’s developed by Lydia’s boyfriend and his brother.

“After an hour, when no one has responded yet, the site can generate and look for any matches.” She explains, “You can look for other accounts too. You can click on tabs of personality traits and other things like jobs or where they live. That way you don’t find an account that’s on the other side of the country. Unless you want a long distant relationship or you’re planning on leaving Beacon Hills.”

“Scott would be too miserable without me.” Stiles says, “Is it ok if I look for people tomorrow? I’d rather not do this in a public area,” He looks around the café, “And my shift starts in a few minutes.”

“Fine,” She answers, “But keep me updated. I want to approve them before you go on a date. I don’t want you to go out with someone like Kurt again.”

Stiles lets out a laugh, “Yeah, you guys really hated him, huh?”

“No.” Derek says when he walks into his loft, seeing his sisters on his couch with his laptop.

“Yes.” Cora says, “Come look, turns out Laura is amazing with dating sites.”

“Well, I’ve been on a few, but Wolfmates is the best one. And it’s made by someone from Beacon Hills, we have to support our neighbours.” Laura says, typing something on the keyboard.

“Fine, I’ll look at it and then decide if I want to actually make it.” Derek says, dropping his keys on the table and walking towards the couch.

“Too late,” Cora smirks, “We already put it online. And you have, let me see… 14 responses already, damn Derek.”

“What?” He grabs the laptop and looks at the account.

**Name** : Derek Samuel Hale

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age:** 28

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **Home:** Beacon Hills

 **Pets** : None

 **Job** : Author

 **Interests** : Books, music, working out, family, dogs, writing

 **How I’d describe myself in a few words:** Creative, patient, calm, adventurous, smart, kind

 **What I’m attracted to:** Brown hair, funny, smart

“I’m not an author.” Derek says, giving the laptop back.

“Not yet, you want to be one. We’ve heard your stories about writing for years, it’s only a matter of time before you finish what you’re working on and get famous.” Laura says,

“And nobody is fully honest on their page.” Cora says, “Mine says I’m a professor English in Beacon Hills University, yet here I am, an underpaid English teacher at Beacon Hills High School.”

“Beacon Hills doesn’t have a university.” Derek points out.

“I know.” She answers, “But those idiots don’t.”

“Look at these responses.” Laura says, “It’s 16 now. You’re a hit, Derek.”

He sighs and looks at the profiles. “They’re all…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, quickly looking away.

Cora looks at the screen and laughs, “Oh, my god, they’re all naked.”

Derek looks uncomfortable, “I don’t want a hook up. I want a serious relationship.”

“Ha, so you do want a relationship!” Cora says, standing up from the excitement of being proved right.

He shrugs and sits down on a chair, removing his glasses to place them on the table.

“There’s an option to automatically remove people who are only interested in hook ups.” Laura says, typing furiously on the keyboard. “Now we just wait.”

Stiles opens the door to his house, and he’s immediately greeted by his dog, Thor, jumping on him.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Stiles says, petting Thor’s back before walking to the kitchen, placing his bag on one of the kitchen chairs. “Now, who wants a treat?”

“Me.” Scott, his roommate says jokingly, walking into the kitchen.

“Didn’t know you were home yet.” Stiles says, throwing him a dog treat.

“Yeah, Deaton gave me the afternoon off. He had to leave early yesterday because his sister got in trouble on the other side of the state, so I was alone all day and it went amazing. He gave me a raise and the afternoon off.”

“Wish I could get an afternoon off.” Stiles says, placing the box of treats back, looking at Thor who lays down in front of him on the ground.

Scott nods before sitting on a chair, “So, Lydia told me you made a dating profile.”

“Let me guess, she told everyone?” Stiles asks, “But yeah, she finally convinced me.”

“Do you have any responds or matches yet?” Scott asks him curiously.

“Not sure.” Stiles reaches for his bag to grab his laptop, “Let’s see.”

They wait for his laptop to turn on and load the internet page, his friends keep telling him to buy a new laptop, but he has too many memories with this one.

His friends also think he’s weird for not wanting to throw away a device because he has ‘too many memories with it’.

And he kinda doesn’t have the money for a new one either.

“I have a respond.” Stiles says, and Scott moves to sit next to him so he can see the screen.

“Theo Raeken.” Scott says slowly, “I feel like I know that name.”

“He’s 22 years old, a little young.”

“You’re only 25.” Scott answers.

Stiles shrugs, “He’s… Not interested in any of the things I listed.”

“You could still give him a chance. I mean, Kira and I are opposites and we’re getting married in a few months.” Scott says to him, patting his back, smiling when he thinks of his fiancée.

“You’re not that different. You’re both adorable puppies.” Stiles says, “But yeah, I could give him a chance.”

Derek looks up when he sees the door open and sees a deputy walk into the library. He’s worried for a few seconds until he sees the deputy looks at the books instead for people to arrest.

It happened once, a fugitive was hiding in the library because he thought people didn’t visit those anymore these days. It was a chaos.

But it did give them more visitors for a week, everyone was curious to see where it all happened.

“Hi, can I ask you something?” The deputy says when he sees Derek, “I’m looking for some mythology books, where can I find those?”

Derek points at a row of books behind him, “You’re lucky, they were just brought back this morning.”

“I didn’t know Beacon Hills had another person interested in mythology besides me.” The deputy chuckles.

“Well, here I am.” Derek answers, “It started because I wanted to write about it, but it soon became an interest.”

The deputy smiles at him, “Which do you find the most interesting? I have to admit, after watching Thor I became obsessed with Norse Mythology. I even named my dog after him.”

Derek chuckles, “I like Japanese folklore and mythology. My book was about Kitsune.”

“Oh, is it published? I’d love to read it.” The deputy asks, leaning against the bookcase next to him.

Derek shakes his head, “No, I never got to finish it. I just can’t seem to choose an ending, and I keep finding mistakes in it. My sister offered to edit the mistakes, because she’s an English teacher, but I don’t feel comfortable letting someone I know read it.”

It’s like the words just roll of his tongue without even thinking about it. He usually talks to visitors, but he never actually told someone about this. Maybe he’s just in a good mood.

“Hm, my best friend’s fiancée works for a publisher as an editor, maybe she can help you.” The deputy tells him, reaching for his phone. “If you have a piece of paper, I can write down the number of her work phone and her name.”

“That would be amazing.” Derek answers, taking a few seconds before realizing he needs to grab a piece of paper. He hurries to his back to reveal the notebook he usually uses to write down ideas. He rips out a paper and gives it to the deputy.

He writes down a name ‘Kira Yukimura’, and her number.

“You’re in luck, Kira knows a thing or two about Kitsune.”

“Thank you.” Derek says to him, trying to bite back his big smile. Maybe his dream of publishing a book will actually become true.

“No problem, I’d always want to help writers. It means more books for me to read and obsess about.” The deputy says and winks at him before moving towards the mythology books. He grabs Derek’s favourite before moving to the check out.

Erica, Derek’s co-worker and the girl who’s sitting at the check out grins at Derek, having seen him and the deputy talk, before giving the deputy a kind smile and putting his name in the log on the computer.

Derek, now turning his back to them, smiles and reaches out to grab his phone, texting his mother and sisters the good news.

“Okay, I think you’re ready. I think this is the right outfit.” Lydia says, taking a step back to look at Stiles.

“Yeah? You said that 4 different shirts ago.” Stiles says, turning to look in the mirror, running his hand through his hair to mess it up a little.’

“Don’t do that.” She hisses, reaching up to ‘save’ his hair, when the doorbell rings.

She looks at him, “You have to hurry. Scott can’t open the door.”

“Why not?” He asks her, already moving towards the stairs.

“Because he’s Scott, go!”

Stiles chuckles and hurries down the stairs, beating Scott to open the door. Scott just shrugs and walks back to the kitchen.

He opens the door to see a young guy, who looks exactly like the picture. At least he didn’t get catfished.

“Hi.” The guy, Theo, greets him. “Are you ready?”

Stiles nods, he grabs the jacket Lydia had bought for him, saying it was better than his old leather jacket that was ‘basically falling apart’ in her opinion.

He’d never say no to free clothes. Although Lydia’s style was a little different than his.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Stiles answers and closes the door before Lydia can try to cut into their conversation.

That happened once, he went on this date with a beautiful girl, Alicia, and Lydia stopped them before they could leave. She has this thing about making sure her friends have good dates, no one knows why, except that something happened a few years ago.

She was so into the conversation and protective, the girl found an excuse to leave.

“I saw on your account that you’re into comic books.” Theo says, leading Stiles to his car. “So, I thought we could go to the movies, they’re having this thing where they’re playing a Marvel movie every Saturday.”

Stiles grins, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad as he thought.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

“I honestly didn’t know what to do for a first date, when I remembered I saw my ex-boyfriend, who also loves Marvel, posted about it.” Theo says when they get into the car.

Oh, wow.

Lydia has told him his whole life that talking about your ex on a date is never a good thing. Especially not on the first date.

And this sounds a little stalkerish.

“Oh, okay.” Is all Stiles can say. Now afraid that he’s going on a date with a stalker.

Next time he’s going on a date, he’s going to put their name through the data on the station to check if they have a record.

The radio automatically turns on, and it starts playing an R&B song. Stiles had never liked those songs, and winces slightly at how loud the music is, but he stays silent.

Mostly because the music is so loud, Theo wouldn’t hear him unless he has super hearing.

Thankfully the movie theatre isn’t far away from Stiles’ house.

He follows Theo into the building, and they agree that Stiles buys the snacks while Theo buys the tickets.

He has no idea what Theo likes, so he goes with buttered popcorn and a diet coke for Theo and salty popcorn with a strawberry milkshake for himself. He knows from experience that the strawberry milkshakes are amazing here.

They reunite in front of the room the movie will be played, and thankfully Theo seems to like what Stiles ordered.

The thing about dates where you go to the movies, there’s a reason it’s on Lydia Martin’s ‘No First Date’ list.

You barely talk to each other.

But on the other hand, Stiles would never say no to a movie, he loves going to the movie theatre.

The movie starts a few minutes after they sit down, which is filled with awkward small talk.

It’s Stiles’ favourite movie, Thor: Ragnarok, so he really doesn’t mind not talking. He’s so in the movie, he almost doesn’t notice Theo looking at the side multiple times.

Almost.

Stiles follows his gaze and sees a guy, maybe 22 like Theo, with a girl. They’re laughing softly, barely paying attention to the movie.

Stiles sighs, “Is that your ex-boyfriend?”

“How did it go?” Laura asks when Derek walks back into his loft. He regrets giving her a key. He’s about to be thankful Cora isn’t there, when his little sister walks back into the room with two mugs in her hands.

“Oh, you should’ve texted, now I have to make more hot chocolate.” Cora says, placing the two steaming mugs on the table.

“You don’t have to, I don’t feel like drinking hot chocolate right now.” He answers with a sigh.

“Oh no.” Laura says, “Derek doesn’t want your famous hot chocolate, what happened little brother?”

“It was just another girl looking for sex.” Derek answers, “When we left the restaurant, she pulled me into this allay and tried to undress me.”

“What happened after that?” Cora asks him, for once not smirking at him.

“I told her no, she got angry and ran off.”

Laura sighs, “I’m sorry, Der. You have the worst luck. I promise you, somewhere out there is your soulmate.”

Derek shakes his head, “You know I don’t believe in that, Laura. There’s no such thing as true love. There’s just love, lust and attraction. You can fall in love with anyone, because there’s no specific person made for you. Some people get lucky and stay together for a long time without falling in love, some don’t have that luck and move on to the next.”

Cora and Laura glance at each other, not knowing what to say.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Derek says, getting up from the chair he sat down in.

His sisters wait for him to leave to the bathroom before speaking up, “We have to make sure he tries at least one more time. And we need to find the perfect match.”

When Stiles walks into his house, he can hear laughing from the living room. When he walks into the room, Scott, Lydia and Kira are sitting on the couch, laughing at the tv.

“You’re not watching that video of me and Thor in the park, again, aren’t you? Because it’s embarrassing. I didn’t know a puppy could be that strong to drag me along.”

Scott snorts, “No, Kira found an old DVD of Tom and Jerry films. I forgot how much I loved them when I was younger.”

“How was your date?” Lydia asks him.

“Good. Except for the part where he couldn’t take his eyes of his ex-boyfriend. Turns out, he only took me there to spy on him because he hasn’t moved on yet.” Stiles sighs and lets himself fall on the couch next to Kira.

She reaches out and pats his arm, “You’ll find the right person.”

“Not so sure about that.” He says closing his eyes, “I’ll give it one more try, if that fails, I’m out.”

“Okay.” Lydia says. “How about we all look, and make sure you have the right person?”

“Do we have to do that now?” He sighs, his voice kinda sounding like a child being too lazy to get up and do something his parents ask him too.

He might have been that kind of child.

“Yes. And after that, you can stop and delete the account. We’ll wait a century before you meet your next partner.” Lydia says, getting up. “Now, come on, get off your cute, lazy butts.”

Kira and Scott chuckle and follow her. Stiles sighs again before following his friends. “I hate you guys. Except Kira. Kira’s too cute to hate.”

Lydia opens Stiles laptop, and apparently, she knows his password.

“You know my password?”

“Are you kidding me? I know all of your passwords.” She says casually, clicking on the dating site.

When the site opens, a growling sound echoes through the kitchen. Because the name of the site is ‘Wolfsmate’, the notification sound is the growl of a wolf. Stiles snorted when he heard it for the first time.

“Look, you got a respond.” Lydia says, and everyone hurries to look over her shoulder. Stiles doesn’t even bother.

“Ooh, an author.” Scott says, “Amazing for Stiles and his love for books.”

“And he loves dogs.” Kira points out.

“And he’s hot as fuck.” Lydia says, making the others chuckle.

“Come on, Stiles, look at him.” Scott says, taking a step back.

Stiles sighs and gets up to look at the screen.

“He kinda looks familiar.” He says, “Derek Hale… I haven’t heard the name before though.”

Kira places her hand on her mouth to mute the sound of her laugh, making the others look at her confused.

“That’s the guy you met in the library. You know, the one you called adorable and wanted to ‘use handcuffs on but not in arresting ways’.”

“Seriously, Stiles. Handcuffs?” Lydia asks him, trying to hold back a laugh.

“No freaking way.” Stiles says, “Hell yeah, I’m going on a date with him. He loves mythology. We almost had a really long conversation about it. I remembered that my break would almost be over, that’s why I had to cut the conversation short. And I was afraid to ask him out, I have the luck of cute boys being straight.”

“Looks like you found your perfect match after all.” Lydia smirks, “Told you.”

Derek nervously taps his fingers on the table in front of him. He and Stiles, the only information he got from his sisters was a name, agreed to meet at a café.

Well, Stiles and Derek’s sisters agreed to.

It’s quiet, which is why it’s Derek’s favourite place to be besides the library.

The bell above the door rings when it’s opened, and the deputy from a few days ago walks into the café. Instead of his uniform, he’s wearing dark jeans and a red hoodie that covers a shirt with the Avengers logo on it. His brown hair is messy, and only now Derek notices the moles covering his skin.

He looks around the café, his eyes brighten when he locks eyes with Derek, and he starts walking his way.

Is he Stiles?

“Hi.” He says, reaching out his hand, “I’m Stiles.”

Derek remembers to speak only after a few seconds of him staring at Stiles. “H-hey. I’m Derek.”

He grabs Stiles’ hand, and it feels perfect. His skin is warm, but not in a sweaty, gross way.

“I should’ve asked your name when we met.” Stiles chuckles, “I came back on Friday, but you weren’t here.”

“Yeah, I have the day off on Friday.” Derek answers with a smile. “I’m glad I let my sisters convince me to try one more time, dating sites aren’t really my thing.”

“Mine neither. I’d rather want to meet someone in person. Which we did. We met before the internet matched us.”

Derek laughs and nods.

“So, how is your book going? I heard from Kira she reached out to you.” Stiles asks him.

Derek’s smile widens, “She helped me choose an ending, a happy ending. She’s not editing the mistakes. This is the first time I actually feel confident about what I wrote, I’m really excited to see if it can be published.”

“I’ll bet you, it’ll get published.” Stiles tells him.

“You haven’t read it yet.”

“Maybe not, but I believe in you.” Stiles answers, “And I can’t wait to read it and tell everyone I went on a date with that amazing author.”

Derek looks down to hide that his smile only widens even more. His glasses barely hide his laughing lines, and Stiles can feel his heart skip a beat at the thought of how beautiful Derek looks.

“And, hopefully, it won’t be only one date.” Stiles says.

Derek looks up, “I don’t think it would be only one date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, I hope I didn't make any mistakes. And I hope you liked this!


End file.
